Somtimes it's bad to be strong
by JessicaMoonbeam
Summary: I was mad because 1  I wasn't home in my own room and bed. 2  Those perverted guys at the bar, looked at me with their eyes filled with lust. And 3  The Akatsuki had just walked into the bar. Rated M because of later chapters!
1. Strength

A/N: Hello there! This is my first story! It's an Akasaku fanfic, I just love them together! :) I'm not very good at english, so if there's something you don't understand please tell me! Also if ther's something I spelled wrong! :) It's my first time writing a story in english, so I'm actually proud of myself. Anyway I hope you like it ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Kishimoto does! (Lucky bastard!)

1:

She is strong, very strong. But her friends didn't see it. She is a strong and skilled medical ninja and her name is Sakura Haruno. She is the best medical ninja in five countries and she is only 17 years old. Impossible you think? No, not impossible to Sakura. She has worked hard to get where she was now. She loved her inhumane strength, 'cause then she wasn't the weak little girl anymore, everybody needed to protect. Now it was her to protect them, they were the weak ones. And she loved it. Everybody thought she would broke down because Sasuke left, but it only made her stronger. She discovered that he didn't love her and possible never would. So she gave up on him, 'cause why should she love someone, who never would love her back. Then she got trained by Tsunade, where she discovered her strength and that her chakra level was perfect. Sakura's dream was to be a medic ninja and to help to people. And her dream came true. Now she was a ANBU captain and a medic ninja at the same time.

And now she is here, on her way to a bar in Village Hidden in Rain (Amegakure). She just finished her mission in the Village and needed a break.

Sakura POV:

I walked in at the door to the bar, with all my stuff in my bag. I walked over to the bartender and asked for a room. I got room 24, the bartender directed that it was up the stairs and then to the left. I took the key and followed his directions and soon I was at my room. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. The room was small, with only a bed, a desk and a wardrobe, there was also a small bathroom.

I throw my stuff on the bed and walked into the bedroom to take a bath. I washed every part of my body.

'God this feels good, I really needed a bath. I was beginning to smell, it was not quite nice' I thought.

'How do you think I have it?' screamed my inner to me.

'Oh, long time no sees, inner' I thought to her, 'where have you been?'

'On a holiday' she said smiling.

'Sounds nice, why didn't you take me with you?' I asked her.

'Because I needed a holiday away from you! And then it would be dumb to ask you to come with me right?' she said and smiled evilly.

'Your mean' I just thought and then concentrated on my bath again. After I was done, I dried my hair and walked over to my bag. I took some clothes out of it and looked it through. I picked a red tank-top and some tight black jeans to wear. I picked my usual shoes and then walked out of my room, almost to forget to lock it. I walked down the stairs and over to one of the bar stools. I sat down and ordered a drink. The bath had freshened me up a little, but I was still really tired… And mad. I was mad because 1) I wasn't home in my own room and bed. 2) Those perverted guys at the bar, looked at me with their eyes filled with lust. And 3) The Akatsuki had just walked into the bar.

'SHIT!' I thought, almost panicked.

'Take it easy, they haven't noticed you!' my inner scream at me. She almost gave me a headache.

I looked away from the Akatsuki and focused on my drink.

'I can't escape, then they notice me. I just sit here and relax, like any other customer and hope they don't notice me' I thought and begins to relax. I watched them out of the corner of my eyes. They sat down at a big table and ordered some sake. When they got the sake, they begins to drink it. The finished fast and ordered more.

I watched them as some of them got more and more drunk. The most drunk one was a blue man, with the look of a fish. After him a silver haired man with purple eyes. He was a Jashinist, I guessed out from the necklace he wore. I looked an extra time, not quite sure, who should have the third place. That was a bad mistake, a really bad mistake. As I looked around at them, I eyed a red haired guy. I opened my mouth in shock, when I found out who it was.

'It's Sasori! I thought I killed him!' I screamed in my head.

'Hey! Stop screaming! You're giving me a headache!' my inner whimpered.

'Sorry, but it's Sasori and he saw me!' I thought with panic.

'Relax, he can't recognize you, just look' my inner told me and I looked.

He smirked and winked at me. I looked away blushing.

'Wait, why am I blushing?' I thought.

'Because he is damn hot! Hallo girl jackpot!' my inner said smiling.

'He's an enemy, so stop it! I'm not going to flirt with him, and I'm not going to let him flirt with me either' I thought to her.

'You are SO boring' she said, and disappeared. I could relax again, but not in a long time. I heard a bang and something that had hit the wall. I turned around to see that the silver haired boy had just kicked one of the civilian into the wall. Hard. Very hard. The civilian now lied on the floor, blood dripping down his head and arm.

"Say it again, bitch and I kill you" the silver haired man cried and walked over to the civilian on the floor. He took him up and threw him into the wall again.

'What the fuck is he doing!' I scream in my head with anger, 'I need to stop him!'

The silver haired bastard was about to do the same thing again, when I ran over to his arm. I took it in my hands and threw him into one of the other walls, while shouting "STOP IT! RIGHT NOW!".

Everybody looked at me with shock in their faces.

The silver haired man stood up and looked at me.

"What the fuck, bitch!" He shouted at me. I looked at him with anger in my eyes, as I slowly walked over to him. I toke him by his collar.

"Don't you ever call me a bitch again, you fucking asshole!" I shouted at him and hit him in the face.

The rest of the Akatsuki just looked at me as I hit the silver haired man. They didn't even do anything. After I had hit him some times, I let go of his collar and turned back to my bar stool, my face cold as ice.

'Where did you get all this courage from?' my inner asked me, as I sat down.

'I seriously don't know!' I answered her and ordered one more drink. I heard some voices behind me.

"Hidan are you okay?" asked a feminine voice.

"No I'm not okay! Who the fuck is that bitch!" he cried.

'I pretended I didn't hear that' I thought with anger and listened to their conversation.

"I can't remember, Kisame give me the Bingo book" a deep voice said.

'I remember that voice' I thought, 'but from where?'.

'It's ITACHI! Sasuke's big brother' inner shouted at me, like I was deaf or anything. It wouldn't be weird if I was. Inner shouted so loud some times. It was really annoying.

'Your right! Wait I think I missed some of the conversation!' I thought and begun to listen again.

"I found it!" Itachi said.

"Haruno Sakura, Hidden Leaf ninja. Trained under the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She has inhumane strength and is the best medical ninja in five countries. Birthday 28 march and is Aries. Former a member of team 7, with the copy ninja, Kakashi as trainer. And she is now a ANBU captain." He said and closed the book.

"She's an ANBU captain, un?" a blond haired boy/girl said.

"We could use her." a deep and evil voice said.

'WHAT!' I scream in my head, 'I need to get away now! Before something bad happens!'

I paid for my drink and walked up the stairs to my room. I locked the door, and put some traps on it and the window. I took my sleeping dress on and walked into bed, setting the clock to wake me up at 6 in the morning. I feel asleep fast.

Akatsuki POV:

"We could use her." their leader, Pein said. After that, they heard something at the bar, and saw that the ANBU captain was leaving up the stairs.

"You think she heard us, un?" Deidara asked.

"Maybe" Pein answered, "but we need a plan to capture her, any ideas?"


	2. Fight

Wohoo! Chapter 2 d; Haha I'm fast I know! (Or maybe I don't have a life?) Who knows? Not me...

Deidara: Can we please go on with the story, un?

Me: Hmm... No!

Deidara: What, un?

Me: Haha kidding! You do the disclaimer!

Deidara: Hmp... Fine! Jessica-chan doesn't own anything!

Me: Haha you sounded like Itachi!

2:

Sakura POV:

I woke up and stared at the clock. It was 5.30 in the morning. No wonder it wasn't the clock that waked me.

I got up and toke my usual clothes on. I got my stuff back in my back and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the bartender. I gave him his money and walked out of the bar. I walked in the direction of Leaf.

I had walked 5 hours as I got to a waterfall (She is not running because she isn't in a hurry). I walked over to it, to get something to drink. As I bent down to get some water, I thought I heard something.

'What was that?' I thought and looked around.

'It was nothing, your just being paranoid!' inner said to me. As dumb as I was I believed her.

I got up and was about to walk away from the waterfall, when I hit something and fell to the ground. I looked up and gasped in shock. Right in front of me stood Itachi Uchiha, smirking. I hated when people smirked. I got up and placed myself in a fighting position. He just smirked wider at me. I stared at him in confusion. I was about to get ready to attack, when I felt to arm around me. I looked up to see Sasori.

"We meet again, Sakura" he said smiling.

I got free from his grip and stared at him in confusion.

"I killed you!" I shouted at him.

"Yes you did, but then Pein came, he got me back to life again, but now I'm a human" he said.

"He did WHAT? And you're a WHAT?" I screamed confused.

"You heard me" he said smiling, "but now it's not about me, but you"

"M-me?" I asked with fear.

'Wait, why do I fear them, I'm a strong ANBU captain! I can get them down!' I thought to myself and smiled wide. Itachi and Sasori looked at me confused and my smile got even wider.

'That's the way to go girl! Kick their asses!' inner cheered at me.

I jumped back, so they stood about two meters from me. I looked at them coldly as I punched my hand down on the ground. The ground beguine to make a funny sound, after that a huge hole appeard, rocks throw to every side. They just made it, to escape the hole. I smiled at them again.

"SUMMUNING JUTSU!" I screamed and a big dragon appeared out of the hole. They looked at it in shock. It was a huge black dragon.

"You called me princess?" it asked me.

"Yes, Masu, know are you ready to fight?" I asked her and smiled at Itachi and Sasori. They was in their fight positions. We attacked them and fought a long time. I was about to win, when Hidan, the blue man and a blond haired (woman or man?) with her/his hair up in a ponytail and one of his eyes covered appeared. Then it all got wrong. I fought them a long time, but then I was out of chakra and I fell to the ground.

'I lost… Are they going to kill me now?' I thought, as the Akatsuki members slowly walked over to me with smirks on their faces, they knew that they had won.

'Take it easy! They said they could use you!' inner cried.

'Yes… But to what?' I asked her.

'…..' inner said nothing in a while but then she screamed: 'YOU DON'T THINK THEY ARE GOING TO USE IN THAT WAY? DO YOU?'

'Yes I do, and you do too. I just hope we not are right' I thought as I felt that somebody touched my nerve point. The world got black and I couldn't see a thing.

I know it's short, but I did my best!

Tobi: Tobi thinks Jessica-chan is a good girl!

Me: aw, thank you Tobi!

Tobi: Your welcome! Tobi is a good boy!

Hidan: Shut the fuck up!

Me: That's not nice Hidan! *begins to cry*

Hidan: Shit... I dind't mean to... shit...

Me: Hahahahahaha! I fooled you! hahahahahahahaha! xD

Hidan: YOU BETTER RUN!

Me: Hahahah... Well see ya guys out there later! Now I need to run!

Love

JessicaMoonbeam


	3. Sometimes it's bad to be strong

Okay my thrid chapter today... Yeah okay I writed 2 and 3 on the same time... Now I'm going on with chapter 4 xD

I'm afraid of that I don't get any reweivers... That would suck, but I think I would finish this anyway! I love to write this story... I have fun! yeah... but now on with the story!

Sasori: you took your time!

Me: Sorry! But you know why your here, so don't complain!

Sasori: Fine! She don't own anything. Only the idea of the story!

Me: Thanks, now here we go:

* * *

><p>3:<p>

Deidara POV:

I watched her as she got placed over Kisames shoulder and they walked in the directions of the base.

'She is actually quite beautiful and she has a hot body too' I thought and smirked. Hidan bread my thoughts with his big mouth.

"Tell me again, why the fuck we are kidnapping this bitch?" he shouted.

Leader stopped and looked at him.

"Because she is a very skilled medic ninja and she kicked your ass that night at the bar" leader said and begun to walk again. Hidan got angry and begun to curse under his breath.

I laughed a little and watched the pink haired girl again.

'Weird that she would dye her hair pink' I thought as I walked beside Sasori. I discovered that he hold an eye on her too. At that I got a little angry, but pushed the emotions away, and begun to talk to Sasori.

Hidan POV:

"Because she is a very skilled medic ninja and she kicked your ass that night at the bar" leader said to me. That made me angry and I started cursing under my breath. I heard that Deidara laughed at me.

'That bitch!' I thought and looked evilly at him. He didn't notice me, so I dropped it. I looked at the pink haired girl on Kisames shoulders.

'That bitch is actually fucking hot!' I thought and then remembered that she kicked my ass.

'How could she do that? She is so fricking small! But then again, she was fucking hot when she was angry. And her breast a D-cup I'm sure of it' I thought and smirked come up on my face.

Then Kakuzu kicked me in the side.

"WTF was that for?" I shouted at him.

"That was for daydreaming about the Leaf ninja! Concentrate!" He shouted back.

We did not finish our fight, because we heard a gasp. We stopped, the same did the other members and looked at Sakura. She was awake.

Sakura POV:

I opened my eyes as I heard someone scream.

"That was for daydreaming about the Leaf ninja! Concentrate!" a tall man with a white mask on and green pupils screamed.

I gasped at what I heard and everybody stopped to look at me. I saw that I was on the blue man shoulders and that for some weird reason got me angry.

"Where the fuck am I? Put me down fish head!" screamed I and the blue man looked at me.

"The name is Kisame, not fish head!" he said to me.

"Well, Fish head is a much better name to you! FISH HEAD!" I shouted the last and the other Akatsuki members just looked at me. I waited for fish head to set me down, but he didn't.

"Didn't you hear what I said fish head? PUT ME DOWN!" I said and kicked him in the balls. He let go of his grip of me and I jumped down on the ground. I looked around at the other members to find a hole I could escape through. I founded one and begun to run. To my surprise Hidan stepped in front of me, but he couldn't stop me. I had too much speed in my feet that I couldn't stop, so instead I jumped over him, just to land in the hands of the blond haired girl/guy.

I looked up at him as he hold me bridal style.

'Okay that's definitely a guy' I thought, as I felt his muscular arms around me.

"Nice of you to drop by, un" he said and smirked.

'OMG! What's up with them and smirking?' I thought.

"It's not because I wanted to" I answered him and tried to get out of his grip. He just tightened his grip.

"Get your hands off me!" I cried at him.

"No, un" He just answered. The rest of the Akatsuki followed our little brawl.

"What? You get your hands off me right now, you man-woman, or I kick your ass!" I scream at him loud.

"What did you call me, pinky?" He yelled at me.

'Pinky? Seriously? That's the best he got?' Inner said to me, as my body got filled with anger.

"I CALLED YOU A MAN-WOMAN! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT, PONYTAIL BOY?" I yelled back at him. He just stared at me in shock. It took a time before he answered.

"My name is not ponytail boy, un. My name is Deidara" He said very calm.

'Huh? What did I miss?' Inner asked me confused.

'Apparently the same as me' I answered her and just looked weird at Deidara.

"What, un?" He asked me.

"You…You didn't yell at me after I called you ponytail boy…?" I said confused and stared at him again.

He just smiled to me and put me down on the ground.

'Why is he suddenly so nice?' I thought, with a weird look at my face. Apparently a very weird face, because Deidara started laughing at me.

"What?" it was my time to ask him.

"You face just looked so damn funny!" He said and laughed louder.

"It's not funny Dei-kun!" I yelled at him, but suddenly stopped, as I found out what I just had called him. The other Akatsuki members looked at me with shock. Deidara just smirked.

'Did I just…' I thought, not finishing the thought.

'Oh, yes you did' inner answered, as I felt the blood pump up in my cheeks.

Deidara POV:

"It's not funny Dei-kun" she yelled at me, but stopped suddenly. I smiled as I heard what she called me.

'I knew it! If you are sweet to her, then she is much sweeter herself! This is going to be funny' I thought as I saw her blush.

I walked over to her, still smiling, and bent down to her ear, so I could whisper into it.

"Do you want to come to the base with us, un? Then we could talk nice and slowly to each other" I whispered, as she blushed more.

'She's so cute, when she blushes!' I thought.

"So what do you say, un?" I whispered again and straightened up. She just stood there, looking confused at me.

Sakura POV:

"So what do you say, un?" He whispered into my ear again. I kind of froze, as I didn't know what to say.

'Say yes! Hallo hot guy!' Inner yelled to me.

'What? This is our enemy! And why do they want to talk 'nice and slowly' with me? Wait…. Of course! They want Naruto!' I thought and jumped away from Deidara. He looked confused at me.

"It's not gonna work, okay!' I yelled, "You guys are not going to lay a finger on Naruto! I won't allow it!"

They looked at me confused at first. Then realized what I said and smirked.

"We are not kidnapping you because of the Kyuubi" a man with orange hair and his face covered with piercings said. I looked at him, not understanding what he said.

"What…? But…? Then why did you kidnap me?" I asked, very confused.

"Because of your medical skills, we really need a medical ninja, but also because of your inhumane strength." He answered me.

'Oh great! Sometimes it's bad to be strong!' I thought, kind of pissed off.

"We want you to be an member of the Akatsuki" He then said.

'Yeah! Like I have a choice!' I thought angry.

'Hey! Look at it the positive way! All those hot guys are gonna be ours!' Inner said smirking.

'I would say no, but isn't no matter? I mean those at home don't care about me! Well only Tsunade, but all the others don't! They still think I'm this weak girl, which needs protections! Although they know, that I'm strong! They won't believe in me! They don't think I can take care of myself! If I joined the Akatsuki, they would know that I'm strong! It would prove it to them!' I said to inner.

'True, but are you want to forget all of them? Even Naruto? You always care about him and protect him?' inner asked me. Well good question.

'Yeah, he means a lot to me, but anyway! After he got stronger, he said that he didn't need my protection! And he's dating Hinata, so she can take of him right? I know they wouldn't understand my decision, but I don't care! They don't even understand me! They never did!' I said to her.

'Well, then go for it girl! Fight and prove that we are much stronger than they think!' Inner screamed to me and smiled.

'Thanks! I think I do that!' I said and smiled too.

I went my attention to the orange haired guy.

"Okay…." I started, but stopped.

'Damn? What's his name' I thought irritated.

"You can call me Pein" he said.

"Okay Pein, I thought about and my answer is… Yes" I said. The Akatsuki members looked at me in shock, with their mouth opens. They didn't expect that.

"Good answer" Pein said and begun to walk. I walked after him on my way to my new home.

We walked in silence for awhile and I got lost in my thoughts.

'I actually said yes! OMG! I'm not gonna regret it, do I?' I thought to inner. For the first time I wanted to talk with her.

'Of course! You are going to do perfectly fine! What are you scared about?' she asked and pointed a finger at me, with a question look in her eyes.

'Well… I guess I'm afraid to leave my home forever' I said and got a sad look on my face.

'How much home was it, anyway? Seriously, the only one treated us like we were strong, was Tsunade-sama! We are better without them! They didn't understand us!' Inner answered with anger. She was mad at my…our friends, I could tell.

'Yeah I know… But anyway they were still our friends!' I said to her, protecting my friends.

'You just said it yourself, they WERE still our friends. Then they changed! I guess they don't even know that you haven't come back yet!' Inner said. Okay she got a point there, a good one actually.

'Your right' I said as my face got sadder.

"Sakura? Are you all right?" Deidara asked me, so suddenly, that I jumped 10 meters up in the air.

"Sorry did I scare you?" He asked, with worry in his face. I ignored the last question.

"Yeah I'm all right, Dei-kun" I said, smiled the best I could.

'Shit, I called him Dei-kun again' I thought and blushed.

'Somebody has a crush! Saku and Dei sits in a tree…' Inner trailed off.

'Shut up inner!' I yelled and mentally kicked her.

'Aww… That hurt!' she complained. I just ignored her.

Suddenly the Akatsuki members stopped. I stopped too, just to look at a huge mountain in front of me.

* * *

><p>Juhuu! It was longer than the other chapters! :) I'm so happy :D<p>

Well to we meet next time! (I know we're not meeting in real life, but you know what I mean!)

Love

JessicaMoonbeam


	4. Jashin sama!

Okay, here we go again. I know I don't spells everything right. But as I said in my first chapter. I'm not very good at english! I come from Denmark and it's hard to learn english. Okay it's not because I'm THAT bad, but anyway I'm not the best, so again sorry if I spells something wrong!

But now on with the story! Itachi it's your turn!

Itachi: Hn...

Me: I mean it!

Itachi: Hmp... She dosen't own anything! Can I go now?

Me: No! You need to say it with more emotions!

Itachi: SHE DOSEN'T OWN ANYTHING! Happy? I said it with an angry emotion!

Me: Yeah... That was okay?

* * *

><p>4:<p>

Pein whispered something and made a few hand signs and then a hidden door emerged. I walked through the door and saw a long hall in front of me. There was many doors on each side of the hall. They were painted in different colors and had name on it.

'That must be their bedrooms' I thought. Then a thought hit me.

"Pein…" I started but got stopped.

"You need to call me leader, Sakura" Pein said to me.

"Leader-sama?" I said and looked at him.

"Yes?" He answered and looked back at me.

"Where will I be sleeping?" I asked worried.

"Since we don't have a room prepared for you, you need to sleep with one of us" He answered, like it was no big deal.

'WHAT?' I thought panicking.

'We get to sleep with hot guys! Lucky us!' Inner said smiling.

'Why are you so perverted?' I asked her with confusion.

'Hey you are me, so we are both perverts!' she answered. She got me there, so I didn't answer her.

I looked around at the Akatsuki members. There where two more people than before. A lollipop masked man and a plant man. One side black and one side white. He looked scary.

"**Who the fuck is this?"** he asked and looked at me.

'Don't talk to us like that! Sakura let me out so I can beat his ass!' Inner yelled.

'You know what would happen if I did that, it wouldn't be pretty!' I said and walked with anger in my eyes over to the plant man. The other Akatsuki members stared at me in shock, they knew that face. Some of them stepped a step back. Some stepped back two.

"The fuck's name is Sakura!" I said to him with anger in my voice. I then kicked him in the stomach. The plant-man flew through the hall and into a door, broken it. The door led into a living room. I stepped over the plant-man and walked into the room. There was a big kitchen, with all you could need to cook something delicious. A big table was placed beside the kitchen. It's was big enough so they all could sit around it. Two sofas', a television and a chair was placed in the corner of the room. There was a bookshelf with a lot a books on it but also some DVD's. The walls was painted in a creamy white color and the floor was made of mahogany tree.

I heard my stomach rumble. It's been awhile, since the last time I eat something.

'Let's get something to eat!' Inner yelled and pointed a finger to her stomach. I laughed at her behavior. When she was hungry, she was easy to get mad.

I got over to fridge and opened it. There was some eggs, butter, bacon, bread, whipping cream and some onions.

'Just enough to make some omelets' I thought and took out the ingredients I should use. I made almost 20 omelets. Enough to all of us. I placed it on the big table and sat down on one of the chairs and began to eat. After two seconds everyone was in the room. They looked at the omelets on the table, I heard their stomachs rumble. I giggled.

"You can cook bitch?" Hidan asked surprised.

'I thought we learned him not to call us a bitch?' Inner asked me. I ignored him and started eat my food.

"Hey, bitch! I asked you a question!" He said to me, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, but not a very good one. If you're not an idiot, then you can see that it was me that made the food. So yes I can cook" I answered calm, l maybe a little too calm.

"Don't call me an idiot, bitch!" Hidan yelled.

"Why shouldn't I, idiot?" I asked, trying to piss him off.

"Because I say so, bitch!" He cried with anger.

"And I said that you shouldn't call me a bitch! If you don't stop then I don't stop! Got that idiot or do I need to repeat myself so your slow brain can follow?" I cried back.

"YOU! I SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA!" He yelled and took his three-bladed scythe out.

'I knew it! He's a Jashinist!' I thought proud of myself.

'Haha! We are so awesome!' Inner cheered with one fist in the air.

'Wait…? I actually think we should run or something?' I said to inner.

'Why?' She asked with confusion.

'Hello! A three-bladed scythe! That is not a good thing when it's mixed with an angry Hidan!' I yelled to inner.

'How bad can it be?' she said calmly and sat on a sofa. I don't know where she got that from.

'Didn't you hear him? He said he would sacrifice us to Jashin-sama!' I yelled, why didn't she understand?

'Jashin-sama? You know I actually don't know what a Jashinist do, other that sacrifice things' she wondered.

'Actually, I don't know either. I just know that they wears a special symbol, that's why I noticed that he was a Jashinist' I said and begun to wonder too.

'Of course you don't know when I don't know! We're the same person!' She yelled.

'Oh, shut up!' I said and rolled my eyes. Inner is so annoying some times.

"Hey Hidan?" I said. The others in the room looked confused at me. They hadn't expected me to say that and in that calm tone. They thought I would run away in fear.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BITCH?" He yelled at me. Oh yes he was so pissed off.

"Can you tell me about being a Jashinist?" I asked as everybody's jaw fell to the ground. It was the first time **EVER** somebody actually showed an interest in Hidans faith. Hidan just stared at me at first, but then he smirked wide. It was really creepy.

"Of course! I tell you everything!" He said. WITHOUT CURSING! OMG! Maybe I should say Oh My Jashin, Haha I'm so funny.

And then he told me everything. How Jashin made him immortal and that he in return would sacrifice to Jashin and spread death and destruction on his way.

It was surprising enough very interesting. I felt that I became closer to Hidan; he was not that bad as a person, he just cursed a lot! And he wasn't bad looking either. He was rather hot, may I say. After talking about Jashin-sama, we started to talk about the other members, and I found out all of their names. The plant man's name was Zetsu. Hidan called him a 'fucking living plant' and I could only agree with him. But maybe this Zetsu guy isn't that bad? Maybe I should learn him better, before judging him?

'I can give him a chance, like Hidan! Yes I do that!' I thought happily, but broke out of my thought as the loud rumble of my stomach was heard.

'Aw, I didn't finish my lunch and now I'm starving.'

I walked over to the now cold and disgusting looking omelet.

'Okay, I'm not gonna eat that!' I thought with disgust.

'Then what are you gonna eat? They don't have other food!' Inner yelled. She was mad, very mad 'cause she was still hungry. And as I told you before, she is not nice when she is hungry.

'Okay they seriously need to go shopping!' I thought and then looked at the around the room.

* * *

><p>Well that was chapter 4! See ya next time!<p>

Love

JessicaMoonbeam


	5. Don't piss Inner Sakura of!

Well I'm tired so: I don't own anything. If I did Sakura was with the akatsuki! Now on with the story:

* * *

><p>5:<p>

Itachi and Kisame talked in the corner of the room. Deidara, Sasori and Tobi watched a movie, Hidan sat still on the sofa and Kakuzu counted his money. Leader was nowhere to be seen. Creepy, that guy just disappeared without I noticed it!

I walked over to Kakuzu, since he was the one with the money.

"Kakuzu?" I started and smiled. He looked up at me and I could see he didn't like the way I smiled.

"Yes?" He said slowly, as expecting a big monster jumped out of me and steal his money. Well that would just me odd…

"We need to go shopping" I said honestly. Seriously we really needed more food and I also needed some clothes and medical supplies.

"No way" he said coldly and took his look back to his money.

"What?" I asked confused. He has just said no, just like that.

"I said no" He said again coldly. That make me mad.

'Let me out so I can teach him a lesson!' Inner yelled to me and a fist in the air, ready to punch.

'I can't and you know that! We just need to convince him!' I thought to her.

"But… We need food! And I need some clothing and medical supplies" I said rather loudly. Everyone had an eye on us now.

"I said no! I'm not gonna spend money on those things! Especially not on clothes to a _girl_" he said loudly too.

'He said that we are weak!' Inner started.

'No, but he was alluding it! He's gonna pay for that!' I thought to her and smiled evilly. The others saw it and looked scared at me.

'FINALLY!' Inner shouted.

'Are you ready?' I asked her and she nodded with an evilly look on her face. I let her take over. My eyes went almost black and I got an evil and cold expression. They others eyes widened as they saw me changing.

Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kisame, Hidan POV:

'WTF?' we all thought as we looked at Sakura.

We sent glances to each other and watched nervously.

Kakuzu POV:

"I said no! I'm not gonna spend money on those things! Especially not on clothes to a _girl_" I said and looked at her. Then I saw something unexpected. She froze and then her eyes went almost black and she got an evil and cold expression on her face.

'What the f…' I couldn't think the thought out, before she punched me in the face. I flew through the room and almost destroy the wall.

Sakura POV:

I punched him in the face hard, very hard. He flew through the room. He was about to destroy the wall. I walked over to him and gripped his collar.

"**Don't ever allude than I'm weak, just because I'm a girl! I'm much stronger than you think, you bastard! I should kill you!" **I yelled**. **Inner Sakura's voice speaking instead of my own. Sometimes I was scary! Hell I even scared myself!

I hit Kakuzu in the stomach. He spit blood up. It was disgusting to look at. I hit him again and again and again. I couldn't stop inner, and I knew she wouldn't stop before he was dead. He couldn't do anything either. And the other didn't even try to do anything. Zetsu was also in the room now, watching us.

One more hit and I would kill him. Inner was about to hit with all her power. But I couldn't let her do it!

'STOP!' I screamed at her. She stopped just before hitting him.

'What? I'm not going to stop! He deserves to die!' She cried evilly.

'No he doesn't and you know that! Yes he called us weak, but we need to prove it in a different way that we're strong!' I said, knowing that I was right.

The other's just watched as I debated with myself.

'You need to let me take over again!' I said.

'No way! This is the first time I'm out! I want to have some fun!' Inner said, not willing to give up my body.

'You're kind of fun, is to kill people! I won't allow that!' I yelled, trying to get my body back.

'Hmp! Fine!' Inner said and I could take over again.

My eyes were back to its normal color, emerald, and my face become happy and sweet.

I looked at Kakuzu and gasped. Yes, it was that bad! I bent down to him and begun to heal his body. It took me 30 minutes and after that I was almost completely out of chakra. I sat down on the floor. Everybody's eyes was on me. I looked at my hands; they were filled with blood, the same with my clothes.

Slowly my eyes were filled with water. The water rolled down my cheeks. I snorted and began to cry more and more. I cried because of the shock at what I had done.

'I almost killed him! Because of you!' I snapped at inner. She didn't say anything. I looked up at the guys. I watched their eyes being filled with shock and confusion.

'How am I going to explain this?' I asked myself, still crying.

I was almost to drop dead when a set of arms wrapped around me. _Hugging me! _I looked up at the person, it was Tobi (Of course, he's a hugger!) The others also came over to me and hugged me. Even Itachi! And trust me that's creepy! Itachi is not a _hugger!_ Tobi is, but not Itachi! He's as cold as North Pole! And that's cold! **(A/N: I know that North Pole not is in Naruto, but you know what I mean!)**

I cried even more, they were all so sweet and after what I did!

"I-I'm s-so sor-ry, som-e-tim-es I c-can't control my-myself" I said sopping. I sounded like Hinata!

"It's okay now, un! We're here so just relax!" Dei said.

The others agreed with him. I smiled.

"T-thank you" I said smiling at them. They smiled back and suddenly Kisame swung me over his shoulder. I glared at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, finally I could talk normally again.

"You need to have some sleep so I'm taking you to my room, since you don't have your own" He answered smirking.

"Who said she should fucking sleep with you?" Hidan yelled.

"I did." Kisame answered and disappeared into his room. He locked the door and placed me on his bed. I was just so tired that I didn't care. I got down under the blanket and fell asleep when my head touched the pillow. It was really nice to sleep I needed it! So when I woke up I couldn't be fresher!

* * *

><p>Haha Kakuzu that idiot! Sakura is not weak! She's very strong!<p>

Sakura: Finally! Somebody who thinks I'm strong!

Me: Of course I think your strong! I wouldn't lie!

Sakura: Thanks!

Me: Your welcome. Well bye people out there! Come on Sakura! Let's make some cookies!

Love

JessicaMoonbeam


	6. Teasing

Hello people out there! JessicaMoonbeam is in da' house!... (pregnant silence) Okay no? Great well I don't own anything and you know that so on with the story!;

* * *

><p>6:<p>

I looked at the clock it was 5 a.m. It was normal for me to wake up so early. I did it every damn morning! So it couldn't make me mad. No, what made me mad was that Kisame lied beside me and had his arms wrapped around me. It just felt wrong! So as carefully as I could, I tried to get out of his arms. And I can tell you, it didn't go very well… He just wrapped his arms more around me and took me closer to himself.

'Please, somebody help me!' I thought and tried to get out of his arms again. I couldn't move.

'Okay I can't take this! He is in my personal space!' I thought angrily and kicked him of me. He woke with a set and looked confused at me. I got up and looked around. His room was of course blue. The walls were blue and the floor was aqua blue. His door was night blue, even his bed was blue! Seriously! That guy had a problem…

"How do I get some new clothes?" I asked myself out loud.

"I would ask Pein, I think he got something for you" Kisame answered and immediately I was out of the door, on my way to Peins office. But of course I got lost. Hallo! There is like a million of hallways! Why didn't they have some signs where there stood where to go? Like Leaders office this way, or something like that! Seriously it's just really stupid!

I walked around and around and around. It was like I walked in a circle. And then suddenly I bumped into a very muscular chest and felt down on my ass. I looked up and saw Itachi himself. Wait… It was perfect! I jumped up from the ground and looked happily at him.

"Itachi-kun! You're saving my day! Now tell me where leader-samas office is!" I said happily.

"Down the hallway and then to left. You can't walk by without seeing it" he answered and I ran down the hallway following his instructions. I saw a big golden door in front of me, where there stood: 'I'm God'.

'Wow… Somebody's full of themselves!' I thought.

'You're right! How can he think he's god? I mean god is a good person! Not a criminal!' Inner said.

'Maybe he think he's a good person?' I asked her.

'That would just be weird…' Inner said and disappeared.

I knocked on the door and heard a deep voice "enter" it said. I opened the door and walked in. It was a large room with only a desk and two chairs. On the desk was there a lot of papers.

"Oh, Sakura it's you., What do you want?" He asked coldly and looked right into my soul with his Rinnegan eyes.

"I…Um… Need some new clothes" I said with fear in my voice.

"That's right. Here take this, all the clothes you might need, is in this" he said and handed me a scroll.

"Thank you" I said and walked out of the room.

'Now I need to find a bathroom' I thought and walked past a door, where there stood: Bathroom.

'Well… That was easy!' I thought happily. I walked through the door and locked it after me. I took of my clothes and jumped into the bath. **(A/N: Just so you know it, she didn't 'jump' into the bath, which would just look weird.)**

After the bath, I opened the scroll and suddenly there was a clothing rack beside me. I looked through the rack and decided to take a metallic green tank top on and black tight jeans, some black boots and my black gloves. I brushed my pink hair and put it up into a ponytail. I looked in the mirror and smiled at my reflection.

'I look hot!' I thought and smirked.

'No, we look hot!' inner said.

'Jashin! Why can't I get a day without you disturbing my thoughts?' I asked her annoyed.

'Because I'm you' she answered like I was stupid or something.

'Argh! Go away!' I said and she was gone.

I walked out of the hallway and into the living room. Almost all of the boys where there. **(A/N: And that is Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Tobi and Kisame)** They looked up as I walked in. And then they just stared… And they stared at my body… All of it. It was kind of creepy, with all the eyes on me. **(A/N: xD)**

"What?" I snapped.

'Wow… nice done' Inner said sarcastic.

'Didn't I say that you should go away?' I asked her. I only heard an 'hmp' and then she was gone again. I looked at the boys, their faces was red. I chuckled.

'This is going to be fun' I thought. I picked my victim and walked over to him. I put my hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay? You're all red" I said teasingly.

"Huh…umm..un" Was all he said. **(A/N: Do you know who it is?)**

"Deidara? You don't look too well; shall I check your temperature?" I asked with a sweet smile. He didn't answered me.

'I take that as a yes' I thought, 'Time for payback!'

I leaned me closer to him and let my forehead meet his forehead. He was warm, very warm and he grew warmer and warmer the longer our foreheads were pressed together. The other boys jaws fell to the ground. It looked really funny. And that's when Kakuzu stepped into the room and ruined all my fun.

"Sakura, we have a mission." He said as if it was no matter. I got away from Deidara and looked at him.

"Only the two of us?" I asked.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now... Oh god I have so many homework... so if there is going some time between my updates...<p>

Yeah sorry, but until next time!

Love

JessicaMoonbeam


End file.
